


Первый раз

by mikkie28



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генджи внезапно обнаружил себя частью шведской семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CROWS ZERO FICCU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/165619) by annakas. 



Когда Генджи впервые застукал Токио и Тамао за занятием сексом, это было не где-нибудь, а на крыше Судзурана. Генджи хотел нарисовать на стене новое граффити, а вместо этого испытал такой шок, какого не испытывал уже давно. Как только он понял, что именно там происходило, он развернулся и вышел, граффити могло и подождать.

То, что у кого-то может хватить смелости трахаться прямо в Судзуране, произвело на него сильное впечатление. Одновременно он испытывал страшное смущение от того, что он это увидел. Но самым ужасным было то, что из-за этого проклятого дивана, на котором эта парочка зажигала, он не видел, то ли Тамао трахал Токио, то ли он просто был сверху, а трахал как раз Токио. И почему-то этот вопрос не оставлял Генджи в покое, он просто помирал от любопытства. Кто у них там был сверху в этих отношениях? И еще одна мысль преследовала его — он не даст взять над собой вверх. Генджи решил, что тоже трахнется прямо в школе.

Когда Генджи впервые застукали занимающимся сексом с Токио в одном из пустых классов, это сделал никто иной, как Тамао. Генджи и Токио были так увлечены тем, что дрочили друг другу, что Генджи даже не заметил, что они не одни. И только потом, когда они оба кончили и пытались отдышаться после оргазма, Генджи увидел, что у двери появились бутылка с водой и упаковка бумажных салфеток, которых раньше там не было.

Когда Токио заметил, что Генджи уставился на воду с салфетками, он ткнул его в бок и велел принести их:

— Это для нас. Тамао стоял на стреме возле двери, чтобы никто не зашел, наверно, это он принес, пока мы тут развлекались.

Генджи стало очень не по себе. Он не знал, что казалось ему более стремным — то, что Тамао видел, как он трахает его любовника, то, что Тамао стоял на стреме, чтобы Генджи мог спокойно, без помех трахать его любовника или то, что Тамао проявил заботу и принес им салфеток, чтобы они с Токио могли вытереть сперму. Нет, это все было слишком стремно. Генджи решил, что больше никогда не будет трахаться в Судзуране. НИКОГДА!

Впервые Генджи испугался Тамао, когда решил ударить Токио. Тихо и незаметно, Тамао материализовался за его спиной и пресек его попытку одним четким движением. Выражение его лица говорило: «Даже не думай», а также обещало, что если Генджи снова попытается ударить Токио, Тамао будет драться с ним уже всерьез. И если такое случится, на этот раз последним останется стоять не Генджи, потому что Токио был Судзураном Тамао, и ничто не могло встать между Тамао и его Судзураном.

Генджи впервые заметил, что Тамао был самым невысоким парнем во всей школе, когда тот заявился со всей своей армией, чтобы помочь GPS набить морды Хосену. Тамао вечно как-то затмевал собой окружающих, поэтому Генджи никогда не замечал, что Тамао был ниже всех остальных. Когда Армия Серидзавы подоспела на помощь, он сначала заметил Токио в его ослепительно белой рубашке, а уж потом — Тамао рядом с ним.

Он шел навстречу Генджи с этим своим зверским выражением лица, а за ним шел весь Судзуран. Странно, но даже те, кто шли чуть ли не в нескольких метрах позади Тамао, казались выше него. Это выглядело... мило. В самой ситуации ничего умилительного не было, но в ту секунду Тамао казался милым. Эта мысль была слишком тревожной, поэтому Генджи затолкал ее в самый отдаленный уголок сознания и возобновил драку. У него была отличная, пусть и не очень высокая подмога.

Генджи впервые заметил, что с Тамао весело, уже через полчаса, когда они дрались спиной к спине, чтобы добраться до этой чертовой крыши. А когда после драки он покачнулся и Тамао подхватил его — в тот момент Генджи понял, что Тамао был не только низкорослым, но и, каким-то невероятным образом, страшно привлекательным.

Генджи впервые заметил, что не только находит Тамао привлекательным, но и хочет затрахать его до полусмерти, когда Токио заставил их отправиться в это проклятое путешествие, чтобы они подружились. Когда Тамао вынырнул, чтобы вдохнуть, с его длинных, спутанных волос капала вода, он выглядел, как мечта онаниста. В тот момент Генджи хотел его так же сильно, как когда-то раньше — титул короля Судзурана.

Генджи и Тамао впервые поцеловались уже пару часов спустя. Они сняли маленький пляжный домик на все выходные и приканчивали уже третью бутылку шампанского, когда Тамао вдруг схватил Генджи за волосы и поцеловал. Очевидно, Тамао заметил, как Генджи на него смотрел и не видел причин сдерживаться. Отсюда и хватание за волосы, и агрессивные поцелуи, которые, в свою очередь, привели к...

… к первому сексу Генджи и Тамао. При этом Генджи впервые в жизни был снизу и все еще не мог поверить, что проиграл бой за право быть сверху. Этот невысокий ублюдок мог двигаться быстро, когда было нужно, и не успел Генджи опомниться, как оказался под Тамао, который имел его, как хотел. Тамао трахался, как демон, и этот секс был одним из лучших в жизни Генджи. Домик они разнесли к чертям, и Генджи явно светило оплачивать нанесенный ущерб.

Что за херня, он победил Тамао в бою за титул короля Судзурана, какого хера он проиграл борьбу за право быть сверху? Когда Генджи стал жаловаться на это, Тамао сказал, что это только справедливо, ведь Генджи отобрал у него власть над Судзураном и, кроме того, несколько месяцев трахался с его бойфрендом за его спиной. Это поддразнивание взбесило Генджи, так что они снова подрались, что, в свою очередь, привело...

… к тому, что Генджи выебал Тамао. И опять таки, эта победа оказалась неожиданной, потому что Тамао все равно оказался сверху. Тамао скакал на нем так, как будто в него вселился демон. Это был лучший секс в жизни Генджи. Теперь он понимал, почему Токио ходил по школе с таким мечтательным выражением лица. Тамао был не только ужасно жутким и ужасно привлекательным, он был, как наркотик. Именно поэтому Генджи и сам не заметил, как оказался в серьезных отношениях сразу с двумя парнями — шведская семья, как она есть. Что, в свою очередь, привело...

… к тому, что Генджи впервые пришлось объяснять особенности своей личной жизни своему отцу, боссу якудза. После примерно получасового размышления, тот решил забить на все это и отойти от дел, как и планировал ранее. Вот почему Генджи внезапно возглавил не только Судзуран, но и клан якудза. Жизнь была прекрасна.


End file.
